


Anniversary

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Yandere character of your choice with Male S/O. Sprinkle on some domestic fluff maybe? Maybe the S/O baked a cake for the anniversary if their kidnap...I mean the day they fell in love!"





	Anniversary

Leslie’s late.

 

Surely he knows the importance of today.You hadn’t wanted Leslie to go out at all but...you supported him, and his dream. Besides, if he hadn’t left you couldn’t have made a cake to surprise him. 

 

But now he’s late. The cake is iced, and abandoned on the kitchen counter as you pace anxiously from the length of the doorway to the living room. 

 

You’re terrified something’s happened to Leslie. Something could happen and it would be so long before you knew. No one but Leslie, and by extension Eugene knew you were here. It terrifies you. 

 

For a moment you’re caught up, panicking about what would become of you without Leslie. After all you couldn’t leave the apartment on your own. You’d tried. Early on into the relationship, before you really understood how much you loved Leslie you’d tried. There was no way out, and every attempt just resulted in upsetting Leslie more and more.

 

It’s disconcerting. You don’t even remember  _ why  _ you’d wanted to get away from Leslie so much at the time, and now that you are all you want is for him to be here with you.

 

You don’t have to worry for long though, because you hear the telltale sound of the first of many locks beginning to turn. Still you’re panicked thinking that it’s going to be Eugene only come to tell you something's happened to Leslie. 

 

But it’s Leslie who opens the door, and as soon as you realize it you’ve thrown yourself at him in a hug. Taking him off guard completely, you physically feel him stumble, almost falling back in the doorway with you on top of him. 

 

He laughs, although winded. 

  
“What’s gotten into you?” With a bit of a struggle, he manages to right himself, gently setting you back on your feet, and closing the front door, not yet bothering with the multiple locks.

 

“You’re late.” 

 

He raises a brow, but still looks happy.

 

You’re happy that he’s happy.

 

But then you notice it. He’s bleeding!

 

“Leslie!”

He allows you to practically drag him to the couch, forcing him down before disappearing to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. You’ve yet to have to use it to take care of Leslie’s wounds. He’s usually quite good about taking care of himself when he’s out, and… so far it’s been the other way around.

 

When you’d first started staying with Leslie, you’d hurt yourself attempting to escape, or hurt yourself to hurt him. Looking back on it, you regret it, but the tender moments of Leslie taking care of you after, patching up your (more often than not) self inflicted wounds was probably one of the things that made you fall in love with him. 

 

Leslie watches with loving eyes as you lift his shirt to examine the damage. It wasn’t too bad a wound. He was just careless. Part of him wishes he would get hurt more often, if it meant seeing you worry and fret over him. 

 

He knew it would take time for you to come around and see things his way, and you finally had. It’s everything he wanted. You loved him back. The two of you were just like Eugene and his wife. At this point. 

 

You catch him staring, love struck, while you patched up his wounds, and can’t help but flush. “What?”

 

“I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
